


Hold the Line

by blazingphoenix



Category: Fringe
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingphoenix/pseuds/blazingphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They run the morning of the Purge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-4.22 but pre-4.19

They run the morning of the Purge.

Under advice from Broyles, Peter packs their things, clothes, food and all, while Olivia gathers Henrietta in her arms, bouncing the little toddler to sleep.  It's a rush into the car, not the safest thing in the world, but enough to get them as far away before they ditch it.  The engine roars in the silence and they set off at first light.

They pick up Walter and Astrid on the way, once again because Broyles tells them to.  He had said that Fringe Division is being eyed by the Observers, currently in discussions with the US government as to the necessity of such a task force when they, with their supreme technology, are now here.  He tells them he is sure that the head Observer, Windmark, is not as friendly as he appears to be, that there must be some ulterior motive as to his sudden interest into Fringe; he suspects it has something to do with them, the original Fringe team.

By the time the first signs of traffic start to appear in mass, they've arrived in New York and the three of them stand outside the door to Nina Sharp's penthouse apartment.  It's a quick rap on the door before it swings open, the red head standing in her black nightgown looking very awake.

The relief that spreads over her face, the smile that lights up the mood, wakens everyone as she hugs Olivia, holds her tight against her.  There are tears running down her face as she whispers to Olivia, "Philip told you."

Olivia simply nods, silent as she hugs her adoptive mother-of-this-timeline back.  Peter balances Etta in his arms, the shifting child moving restlessly between them.

Maybe she can sense what they are about to do, knows her parents' plan, as she starts to cry and cling onto his arm, blond hair sticking to her face where streaks of tears have already made their way down.  It takes the effort of both Peter's bouncing and Olivia's touch and whispers before she lets go enough so that they can pry her off, place her on the floor beside Nina and kneel down.

"Miss Nina is going to take you to Auntie Rachel and your cousins Ella and Eddie, okay?" Olivia starts, holding Etta by her shoulders as she herself shakes.  "She's going to look after you until mummy and daddy come back."  She tries to smile, to be strong for her child, and Etta nods back minutely.  "It could be awhile..."

Peter can hear her voice break just before it does, and he picks up, "So promise us you'll behave, sweetheart.  We'll be back as soon as we can."  He isn't that much stronger either, so he pulls her in for a hug, reaches a blind hand for Olivia, and they squeeze each other, pushing their unspoken words in before they release.

It's more so that he doesn't cry in front of her that he then pulls himself up, exchanges a hug and a handshake with Nina as she promises that she will keep Etta safe, provide her with a way to vanish into the coming world where she won't be suspected.  She also hands him a bag, heavier than its looks as his arm dips down a little when he takes it.  "My last gift to you," she says, solemn.  "I hope you won't have to use it but..."

She doesn't have to say.  Peter knows: sometimes it's just unavoidable.

Olivia shares one last hug with Nina and sends a flying kiss to Etta, who shakes with tears but doesn't run towards them, doesn't try to beg them to stay.  Peter suspects its because she understands, knows the gravity of her parents decision and the reasons behind them.  Knows that they are doing this for the greater good and Peter feels pride rise within him; she is their daughter, the combination of Bishop brain and Dunham determination.

They leave via elevator, ride their way down to the bottom of the building all the while Olivia looks straight ahead, fist clenched.  She's out as soon as the lift pings and is in the car before Peter even exits.

He can see Walter look at her with sympathy in his eyes, because he knows how it's like to lose a child, even if the circumstances behind how it happens is different.  It looks like he is about to lean over, to talk to Olivia, but Astrid holds him back, shoots him a look that says, 'Give her time,' for which Peter is glad for.

Olivia stares out of the window, pass the red brick buildings and the rising silver giants as Peter drives.  He's pushing the speed limit, riding on the legal edge, to get them as far out as they can, away from the present danger.  At least for now.

He understands that they will have to keep moving to avoid getting caught, that they can't stop anymore if they want to see their daughter again.  It breaks him, the thought of what Henrietta will think when she grows up.  When she has to come to terms with not having her father and mother there with her, not there to support her through what could be the hardest years of her life.  He hopes she doesn't end up hating them, that she'll understanding their reasons as to why they left her with her aunt and cousins.  But if she does, he'll get it.  After all, there's no reason why she shouldn't.

There's the scrap of metal against plastic as Walter opens the bag, pulls the zip open.  "Amber," he whispers, "Nina gave us Amber containers.  She's given us a way out if we get caught."  He pulls out the silver containers.  "Four.  One for each of us."

Peter's not exactly sure what he should make of the gesture; whether it's a sincere way out for them or that Nina has not got much faith in them.  But he pushes the thought aside.  Things are already negative for them, he doesn't need another seed to grow.

What he does know is that they have to find a way to get rid of the Observers, by death or other means.  He's never been a big fan of killing, taking a person's life away on purpose, but when they pass by an electronic store as he stops for the lights, the window boarded by a wall of televisions, he changes his mind.

The flickering screens show multiple channels, different places, but the exact same thing.  Figures in suits marching into homes while cameras catch the scene from above.  They drag out people, man, woman and child by collars and hair, some even by their feet.  They shepherd the people to the middle of roads, round them into big groups before one by one they fall.  The text that scrolls below makes him sick, as it claims it's a worldwide purge of 'traitors' and 'threats'.  How the Observers have managed to justify the mass killing of people to the respective governments leaves Peter stumped.

"We are here to help," comes a smooth voice from the speakers, as Peter realizes they've switched videos.  On the screen is an Observer, fedora off and on his lap.  The screen shows the name 'Windmark', and Peter clenches his fists as he continues, "We are only taking action to stop catastrophic events that will occur in the future.  This is for the good of the human race."  

Peter steps on the accelerator before he can hear anymore lies.  "Sick bastards," he mummers, more to himself than to anyone else.  He can feel eyes on him, before a hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

"We'll find a way to stop them, son," Walter says.  "I promise."

He nods in reply, places his hand over Walter's and says, "I know we will, no matter how long it takes."


End file.
